Addiction
by Lilac01
Summary: ...Roxas I know this may sound Cliché but I think I've fallen for you...


It was an early morning on a cold winter day. Ice hung from the roof of every store. Snow lay limp on every street and sidewalk. A few cars swiftly drove by a certain emerald eyed red headed boy walking down the road.

The cold was almost murderous for anyone who risked going out in it. The wind felt like needles against his naked face. The snow wasn't coming down to hard at the moment but it was still able to be a bothersome for every by stander.

The amount of cars went down to one every so often. The only noise left being the sound of the wind and the white crystalized powdered water crunching under every step the red head made.

Finally he made it to his destination, an old run down coffee shop. It was small, the service was crappy, the coffee tasted like dirt and water, it didn't even have a working bathroom for customers. But it was the boy's one and only sanctuary.

He sat at a window booth and aimlessly stared out to the open snow covered park across the street. The benches, the trees, the grass everything had snow covering it. The pond was frozen, and ice hung from every branch on every tree. The light from nearby stores and street lamps illuminated the snow giving it an almost rainbow tint. The sight was truly breathtaking.

The boy sat there content for a few minutes burning the image to memory when his phone silently vibrated against his leg signaling he had a message. The boy gave an almost empty sigh after reading the contents of the message but still read it over once more making sure it was true.

_Hey Axel, sorry I can't make it today. My mom wants to have 'family bonding' time before she leaves tomorrow. I'll make it up to you, promise! – Roxas_

Axel ran his fingers through red locks of hair. He sat there silently staring at his phone unwilling to move hoping to get another message saying it was all a joke and the Roxas was right outside but nothing came.

After a few more moments of Axel staring off he chuckled, "Six months," he mumbled under his breath while putting five dollars on the table even though he didn't order anything.

"Six months," he mumbled once again he chuckled.

Axel walked outside and just stood at the coffee shop entrance before whispering "Six months ago was when I first saw you, I was cramming for a math test and was stopping by to get a cup of coffee. I saw you sitting on a park bench the look of pain showed on your face and you were grabbing onto your ankle. I walked over and offered to help you. I helped you into the coffee shop and bandaged your ankle we sat there for four hours talking. Finally I helped you home and we decided to back at the coffee shop the next day. For six months we've been meeting here, never missing a day. They have been the best six months of my life because I got the chance to fall in love… Roxas I know this may sound Cliché but I think I've fallen for you," Axel said those words and never did he once hesitate or look away from the park he first saw the young blonde at.

Axel stood there for a few more moments almost hoping Roxas would appear beside him and admit that he felt the same way but it was a fools dream and Axel knew that. No one, and most certainly not Roxas, would ever love Axel. He doesn't deserve anyone's love. At least that's what he thought.

For the last time that night Axel spoke, "I just wished I had the courage to say those words to your face."

After that Axel hung his head low and walked home in a blizzard. Just for Roxas Axel walked to the coffee shop that night knowing there would be a blizzard. He could have just told Roxas his car had broken down and he couldn't make it but he couldn't bring himself to do so. In truth it hurt Axel to be away from the blonde even for a second and at this moment he was dying inside.

**I just wanted to say sorry for not posting anything for a while and deleting all my old stories (except for two Pokémon stories) I just got major writers block and didn't like them to begin with besides no one reviewed them anyway. And also I haven't had a computer or internet in like ten months.**

**Anyway I wrote this while trying to work on my description and decided to post this story. It's just a one shot and I will not be writing more. So R&R please and thank you!**


End file.
